


The Charmed Savior: The Secret Weapon of the Power of Four

by ScarletGoddess12



Series: Peyton Halliwell, The Charmed Savior [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood Adoption, Charmed Witches, F/M, Peyton Halliwel is the Daughter of Belle and Rumplestiltskin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletGoddess12/pseuds/ScarletGoddess12
Summary: Peyton Halliwell is the biological daughter of Belle and Rumpelstiltskin created by Hecate, the Goddess of Magic. She is the blood adoptive daughter of Patty Halliwell and youngest sister of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Six months after the lose of their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, the Halliwell sisters are reunited in the grand Victorian house of their childhood, a quartet of sisters, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Peyton Halliwell discovers they are gifted witches. Little do they know that their newfound powers mean that they are now prey to evil forces.
Relationships: Peyton Halliwell (OFC)/Alec Blackwood (OMC)
Series: Peyton Halliwell, The Charmed Savior [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780801
Kudos: 2





	The Charmed Savior: The Secret Weapon of the Power of Four

Hecate is the Goddess of Magic, she is a legend and myth. She knew those who had magic, believed her to be real and wasn't just a legend. But those that didn't have magic, didn't believe that she was real and was just a myth. She was the one that created the Enchanted Forest and magic.

She had foreseen Regina casting the curse and sending the people of the Enchanted Forest to a world where the Evil Queen thought was a world without magic in it, which wasn't true because that world had magic just a different kind of magic. She has also foreseen the life of the savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, who would be the product of True Love... she knew that she couldn't let that happen, that it would be too much of a heavy responsibility for just one girl and it wouldn't be fair to her.

She knew what she had to do but it would require a lot of magic. She knew of a another true love couple but they wouldn't have sex until some time after the curse is broken, that couple being Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. So she used her magic to take what she needed from the Dark One and magically inserted it inside of Belle. She did a spell to stop Belle's pregnancy until Snow White got pregnant with Emma.

Over the years, she kept the pregnancy frozen until she knew that Snow White was pregnant, then she undid the spell to stop Belle's pregnancy but kept it hidden from everyone even Belle.

Then the day the two baby girls were born, Hecate had a vision of Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's daughter had another destiny before her destiny with her soul sister, Emma. That destiny was to be a Charmed One with adoptive sisters, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and later on Paige Matthews. She would grow up having to battle demons when Phoebe awakening her and her sisters powers, she will go through pain of losing an older sister, falling in love with her first real love but it wasn't meant be and she will loss him. All this will lead her to find her true love, her true soulmate in the end.

She knew that the child she created was going to go through a lot but it would make her stronger for her second destiny with her soul sister. Hecate had teleported the newborn baby onto the Halliwell porch, changing her magic from the Enchanted Forest magic to the Halliwell wiccan magic and left a letter. She then disappeared in a poof of whirling silver smoke.

Penny Halliwell and her daughter, Patty Halliwell found the newborn baby on the porch on that fateful night of October 22, 1982. Patty had blood adopted her along with her ex-husband, Victor Bennett when she asked him too, so the little girl wouldn't just have a blood adoptive mother.

So starts the life of Peyton Isabelle Halliwell, the blood adoptive daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett, blood adoptive sister of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, the blood adoptive granddaughter of Penny Halliwell and the daughter of Belle and Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and Once Upon a Time.**

**Wattpad Link, Hologram Reading of Sia Potter & Her Adventures: <https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/230954777-hologram-reading-of-sia-potter-her-adventures>.**


End file.
